Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an adjustable splint. More particularly, this invention relates to an adjustable splint useful in treating impairments in body joints such as wrists, and the like from flexion contracture, weakness in the supporting musculature, or some other malady inhibiting the integrity of the body joint in accomplishing extension.
People often develop flexion contractures in wrists and other joints from many and various causes. Weakness, disuse, fractures, surgeries, traumatic injuries, illness and other causes have been known to cause loss of ability to extend the body joint otherwise known as a flexion contracture. No device presently exists to reduce flexion contractures by adjustable, quantifiable pressure as does the adjustable splint for extension as described herein.
Many splint devices and mechanisms have been designed to be influential at the knee either for support or for mobilizing the knee joint. Illustrative of such devices are those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,055,359; 3,928,872; 3,785,372 and 3,799,159. However, all of these devices are not designed to reduce wrist flexion contractures and cannot be tolerated by the patient population for a long enough period to effectively reduce a contracture. Moreover, none of the devices offer a satisfactory means for adjusting the pressure exerted by the lateral struts of the splint devices.